Basil of Baker Street in the 22nd Century
by MaryChristmas
Summary: chapter three, final chapter, is now up! Okay this has to be the weirdest fic I have ever written. Just what the title says. Hey...if Sherlock Holmes can do it, why not Basil?
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT ALICIA VOLE, DOCTOR ERIN EVANS AND HER SON FINSTER, AND CHIEF INSPECTOR WHITE. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO SOMEONE WHO IS MUCH RICHER THAN I AM.  
  
A/N: This story is unfinished and will probably go on unfinished, unless somebody wants me to continue it. If not, I'll take it down after two weeks. Enjoy.  
*********************************************************  
  
Alicia Vole sat quietly contemplating her view screen. She was a pretty young mouse with short brown hair, and dazzling white fur. She was the youngest Inspector at Scotland Yard, and she was good at her job. But this... It was impossible. The rat she had just seen was dead, and had been for almost two hundred years!  
  
Shaking her head, she replayed the footage. Again she watched the large hovercraft take off and again she saw him. At first, she could see only the back of him, but then he turned and grinned maliciously. After the fifth time of viewing this, she finally allowed herself to believe it. Professor Ratigan was back from the dead.  
*********************************************************  
  
Two hours later, Alicia came out of Scotland Yard headquarters, seething in frustration. Chief Inspector White refused to believe her, saying that she had been reading those old journals too much. The journals he was referring to were those of Doctor David Q. Dawson, chronicler and best friend of Basil of Baker Street. She had inherited these journals from her father along with the coffin that contained Basil himself. He had been preserved in honey, just like his mentor, a human named Sherlock Holmes.   
  
Basil was the only mouse to ever take on Ratigan and defeat him. As Alicia thought this, an idea came to her. Even if someone believed her, they wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Only Basil, The Great Mouse Detective, could destroy this menace. And Alicia knew a scientist studying cellular revivification under the human Sir Evan Hargreaves. She was a brilliant mouse, and Alicia was certain she would be able to bring Basil back.  
  
Basil's coffin was stored in her vault inside the Yard, so she went back inside to have it moved to her cruiser. It was disguised as a regular storage box, so that no one would ask embarrassing questions.  
  
Before Alicia could make her escape, so to speak, Inspector White stopped her. Beside him was a mechmouse, a robotic partner for officers. Her eyes widened in denial.  
  
"No, sir, I don't..." she trailed off as White glared at her.  
  
"I am concerned about you, Vole," he stated, "You have never let your imagination get the best of you before." He paused and sighed, his expression softening. "So I'm assigning mechmouse 972-12B to you. Just as back -up." With that he turned and walked back inside.  
  
'Yeah,' Alicia thought to herself, 'back-up and snitch.' Out loud, she said, "Look, if you're gonna be assigned to me, we better make it easier. From now on you're Dawson."  
  
The robot inclined it's head. "Whatever you think is best, sir," it said, in that mechanical monotone voice robots had.   
  
Sighing, Alicia decided that later she would have to work on his personality sub-routines. She smiled to herself as she realized she was already think of the robot as a 'him' instead of as an 'it'. Go figure. In the meantime, he had a pair of strong arms.  
  
"Dawson, would you be so good as to load this box into my cruiser?" She asked sweetly. The robot instantly complied.  
  
For two minutes Alicia debated on whether or not to take Dawson with her. She finally decided to bring him along, otherwise he might tell White something was going on.  
  
When they arrived, she told Dawson to wait in the back. Then she pulled the cruiser to the front park and dragged the box carefully through the double wide automatic door.  
  
Doctor Evans met her. "I say, Inspector Vole, what...." She trailed off when Alicia took the disguising hologram off.  
  
"You expect me to bring someone back to life don't you? Well I won't do it. It's unethical."  
  
Alicia stared at her coldly. "You didn't seem to think it was unethical, when you brought Ratigan back to life," she stated icily.  
  
Evans' eyes widened in surprise. "B..but....that's impossible! I didn't...What do you want me to do?"  
  
Alicia sighed. "I want you to bring Basil back to life," she said softly, "He's the only one who can defeat that evil rat. I believe you didn't bring him back, but if not you, then who?"  
  
The older woman looked sad. "The only other person who even knows about my work is my son, Finster." She looked directly at Alicia. "However, he couldn't have brought Ratigan back. My revivification tank was incomplete when he....disappeared. I haven't seen him for two years."  
  
Alicia frowned. "Surely that would be enough time..." She broke off as Evans shook her head.  
  
"No. Finster did not understand the principles of the revivification process. He understood genetics enough to clone, but this is different. It is essentially reversing the genetic process long enough to make a mouse younger. However, you have to stop it at the right time, or the cells will start aging at an accelerated rate, once you are done."  
  
Alicia blinked, trying to understand what had just been said, but then gave it up. She was good in most sciences, but genetics was beyond her.  
  
"So, if your son didn't do it then...."  
  
"I didn't say he wasn't behind whatever you saw, Inspector. Perhaps Ratigan was a robot or Hologram designed to fool police. It would be the perfect plan. He could say that he had brought Ratigan back to life, and that he was overthrown by the evil rat and made to perpetrate these crimes."  
  
Alicia pretended to agree, but she knew that she had seen Ratigan. No hologram could mimic that malicious glint in his eyes.  
  
"What about Basil?" She asked, "He would be able to tell for certain."  
  
Evans sighed and acquiesced. Alicia Vole could have a very one track mind.  
  
At that moment, Dawson walked in.  
  
"I am sorry, Inspector Vole," the robot said, "But you have been here for two hours three minutes twenty three seconds, and according to protocol...." He stopped when Alicia held up her hands.  
  
"Whoa Dawson. You're here just in time to see history in the making. I am officially observing the good doctor's experiment."  
  
The mechmouse instantly subsided and settled back to watch. Alicia stood next to him.  
  
"I shall need some help lifting the lid, and placing Mr. Basil in the revivification chamber," Dr. Evans stated.  
  
Instantly, Alicia sprang forward. There was excitement emanating from every pore. Taking crowbars, she and Evans pried the top off.  
  
Eagerly, Alicia leaned over to get her first look at her mentor. She let out the breath she had been holding, as disappointment swept over her. He wasn't what she had expected. He had brown fur with grey outlining his muzzle. His features seemed to have sunken in, and he seemed shorter than what she had imagined from reading Dr. Dawson's accounts. The cravat, vest, shirt and trousers, seemed way to large for him.  
  
She looked up as Dr. Evans chuckled. The elder woman had correctly interpreted Alicia's sigh.  
  
"He _is_ rather old my dear girl," Evans stated with an amused smile.  
  
Alicia smiled sheepishly. Then she stepped back as Evans began dismantling the box and started the process of draining the honey.  
  
Two hours, much shuffling around, later, they had Basil placed in the revivification tank, and the process begun.  
  
"Now, Inspector," Evans began, "This can take anywhere from twenty-four hours to a week to complete. You go on home and I shall ring you as soon as the process reaches its final stages."  
  
Alicia nodded and motioned for Dawson to follow. Once they had reached her apartment, she remembered that she was going to change his personality. Or rather, give him one. But how to convince him to let her mess with his programming?   
  
While she was pondering this, he accidentally set off her stunner, which fried his circuits. Instantly she plugged him into her computer and opened his personality files. She frowned when it asked her what personality to base it after, then grinned and uploaded David Q. Dawson's journals. She smiled complacently to herself. It would take forty-eight hours for the mechmouse to repair his circuits, and when he was done, he would act more like a person than a robot.  
  
Two hours before the robot finished, Evans called. Guiltily, Alicia left him, knowing that if she didn't get back in time, the robot would turn her in to White. However, this was too important to worry about possible reprimands.  
  
As Alicia stood in front of the revivification chamber, she forced her speeding heart to slow down, admonishing herself to relax. After all, she'd already been disappointed once. Then, Evans slowly opened the metal door to the chamber.   
  
Alicia gasped in surprise. The once old mouse was now quite young. There was no longer any grey fur, and he filled his clothes out. He was also just as tall as she had imagined.  
  
As she subjected him to an intense once (maybe twice) over, she became aware that he was watching her. Immediately her eyes met his. She was suddenly and unaccountably embarrassed. "Um...hi. Welcome to the twenty second century," she said lamely. Both of his eyebrows went up. He took a step forward, and immediately crumpled to the ground.  
  
"Now, Mr. Basil," Evans stated, "You haven't used those limbs in two hundred years. You'll need to get used to them again."  
  
Basil smiled wryly, then slowly got to his feet and gingerly made his way to the chair next to the revivification chamber. He sighed as he sat down. "Now, Inspector Vole, perhaps you would explain why I am here hm?"   
  
Alicia stared at him speechless. He must have interpreted her look, for he said impatiently, "If you didn't want people knowing who you were, then you shouldn't wear your badge."  
  
Alicia smiled sheepishly, forgiving his irritated tone.  
  
"I'll explain everything after you've eaten, and seen some vids telling of events that have happened since you...er.. last saw the world."  
  
Basil blinked, then smiled. "And why can't you explain now?"  
  
"Because, I want to be settled in my own apartment. Besides, I left my mechmouse and he'll be worried."  
  
Basil smiled again and inclined his head.  
  
When they reached her apartment, she suddenly realized that Dawson would have finished his self-repair. Bracing herself for what she thought was coming, she walked in, leaving Basil to follow.  
  
Just as she had thought, the robot had finished. However, before she could say anything, Basil asked, "Who is this?"  
  
"But Basil? Don't you recognize me?" asked Dawson with a cultured British accent, "It is I Dr. David Q. Dawson..." he trailed off when Basil suddenly yanked Alicia back outside and shut the door.  
  
Angrily he said, "Why does that robot think it's Dawson?"  
  
"Um..."she replied, "I...maybe it's because of the journals. I downloaded them as a basis for personality. But...he shouldn't think he's actually Dawson. He was only supposed be...friendlier. Oh no! White is going to kill me!"  
  
Dawson came out. He looked upset. "Basil," he began, "I know I'm not the Dawson you once knew, but..."  
  
Basil smiled. "Of course old man," he said, "After all, it's not your fault this female decided to take matters into her own hands."  
  
Alicia bristled at his words. "Look, Basil," she gritted out, "I am not just another _female_. I am a person. I think it's time for you to learn some more about the way things are in the twenty second century!" With each word she got louder, until she was yelling. Normally, she would just brush it off, but for some reason, she was hurt by his words.  
  
Both Basil and Dawson regarded her warily. She forced herself to calm down, and entered her apartment, not waiting to see if the mouse and robot followed.  
  
As she readied the vids, the last of her anger fled. She directed Basil, who had entered with Dawson, to the couch. Then she started the viewer, and went into her room. When she emerged much later, Basil was sitting on the sofa, with a troubled look on his face. Then he looked up at her and stood up. He took her paw.  
  
"You must forgive me, Vole, for my earlier faux pas," he began, but she cut him off. "Don't," she said, "I overreacted. Stress I guess. Hey! I'm a poet and didn't know it!" She smiled weakly.  
  
He nodded and released her paw. She looked around and noticed that Dawson was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"He went to the store. Your refrigerator is noticeably lacking," Basil stated.   
  
She nodded her understanding and grinned playfully. "I suppose you want me to ask how you knew what I was thinking?"  
  
He didn't react, except to raise an eyebrow. "I believe you said you were going to explain," he stated.  
  
She took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. Then she pulled up the footage.  
  
By the end, Basil was frowning. "Is it really Ratigan?" Alicia asked in a whisper.  
  
He looked at her. "You didn't bring me back just to ask me that. No you know that is Ratigan, as well as I do, and you want me to capture him."  
  
Alicia nodded. Basil clenched his fists. "That vile, demented, lowlife, sewer rat! I can't even..." he stopped. "First, we must find out how he came to be here."  
  
At that moment Dawson came in laden with groceries. "Just in time, Dawson," Basil exclaimed, "We are going to the burial site of Professor Ratigan."  
  
"But I thought his body was never found Basil," the robot said, "After he fell from Big Ben...."  
  
"He wasn't killed then, old boy," Basil stated, "He survived. He was killed a few years later in Tibet. I buried him there."  
  
"So that's why you went there!" both Dawson and Alicia exclaimed.  
  
To be continued.......  



	2. continued

Alicia led the other two to the transport station, where she purchased their tickets. They all three then boarded the transport to Tibet.  
  
"What exactly do you expect to find there, Basil?" Alicia asked, once they were in their own private compartment. Dawson leaned forward, as though he too were eager to hear Basil's explaination.  
  
"I am not sure, Vole, but whatever comes, we must be cautious." He settled back against the cushions of the seat and closed his eyes. Alicia sighed and did the same. She was exhausted. Who knew that bringing the world's greatest detective back to life would be so....draining. Before she knew it, she was asleep.  
  
Alicia moaned softly as she felt a hand on her shoulder, shaking her. "Mmm....not now, Daddy, I just had the most wonderful dream..."  
  
"Come now, Vole, wake up...we're here."   
  
She opened her eyes and found herself looking into Basil's. She jerked into a sitting position, and winced as her head cracked against his jaw. "Sorry bout that," she apologized.  
  
Basil nodded, rubbing his jaw. "Quite all right. Now, let us be on our way. We will need to buy warmer clothing."  
  
"What for. My uniform can withstand almost any temperatures....and your clothes were given the same treatment while you were in the revivification chamber."  
  
"And I am a robot. Temperature will not affect me," Dawson put in.  
  
Basil inclined his head in Dawson's direction, then looked back at Alicia. "Can our clothing withstand the temperatures of the mountains?"  
  
Alicia shook her head. "No, I guess we will have to buy warmer clothing. It's a good thing I got paid the other day."  
***********************************************************************************  
  
After a few hours, they were on their way up a tall mountain. Basil led the way with Alicia and Dawson following. Alicia shivered in the cold, and wondered how Basil was able to stand it two hundred years ago, without thermal treated clothing.  
  
When they were half way up the mountain, Alicia tripped over a stone hidden in the snow. Gasping, she fell, and her life passed before her eyes. Her mom leaving, her dad taking care of her and her older brothers. Her first day of school. The day she got Dr. Dawson's journals....Then she felt a hand grab hold of her leg. Looking up, she saw Basil, who began pulling her up.  
  
Once she was back on her feet, she pulled out the anti-grav thrusters and attached them to her belt. She then gave two to Basil, who did the same. Dawson was equipped with his own.   
  
"Hehe, guess I should have thought about that earlier, huh?" Alicia said, shakily.  
  
Basil gave her a half smile, and began to climb again.  
  
What seemed like hours later, they came to a ledge that opened into a cave. Basil motioned with his paw, for them to enter. Inside, it was almost pitch black. Alicia turned her wrist light on and Dawson did the same. Basil walked a little ahead of them and led them deeper into the cave. About a mile inward, Basil stopped and motioned for Alicia to shine her light in his direction.   
  
"Hmm...just as I thought. It has been disturbed. Look here." Basil pointed at footprints in the dust of the cave, and marks where a boulder had been rolled aside. Basil walked into a small opening, and Alicia followed, with Dawson behind her.   
  
Inside was a huge block of ice, and frozen inside was....Professor Ratigan! Alicia, gasped. "But...but I thought..."   
  
"It _was_ Ratigan that you saw, Vole. Just not the original."  
  
"Of course. Dr. Evans said that her son was a geneticist. He must have cloned Ratigan."  
  
Basil nodded in approval. "Come, there is nothing more here to see."  
*****************************************************************  
  
Alicia stood nervously with Dawson and Basil outside of Chief Whites office. The door opened and, White came out, a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Vole, a member of the Vanderbuilt family has been kidnapped. I want you to look into it. Who is this?"  
  
Alicia smiled her most innocent smile and said, "Chief, I'd like to introduce you to Basil of Baker Street."  
  
White stared at her for a minute, then sighed. "Alicia, I look upon as a father would. I am becoming more and more concerned about you. Mech-mouse please report."  
  
"That won't be necessary, White, I can tell you that Inspector Vole is telling the truth. Now about this kidnapping, was the ransom note delivered as an old-fashioned note written in nineteenth century style?"  
  
White gaped, then closed his mouth. "I guess you really are Basil. How could you possibly have known?"  
  
"Because I know who is behind it. Someone who is desperate to raise money for his eventual rise to power. That someone is the clone of Professor James Ratigan."  
  
"Clone? I must admit, that idea never occurred to me. How..." Grayson began.  
  
"That is unimportant at the moment. Now we must go to the site of the kidnapping to look for evidence."  
  
White nodded and gave them the address. "Vole, when you get back, I want to speak to you."  
  
Alicia nodded and rushed out after Basil and Dawson.  
  
To be continued....  



	3. Default chapter 3

Alicia sighed softly as they walked up the short flight of stairs to the Vanderbuilt's home. Griffon Vanderbuilt was a rich and keen businessmouse. He had moved his family to New London from America four years ago, after becoming CEO of Lytel Toys. Now he was not only CEO, he also held the majority of the stocks. He was also the husband of Alicia's father's sister.  
  
"Something wrong, Vole?" Basil asked.  
  
"Nope. Not a thing. I just didn't want to see my uncle again under this kind of circumstance," she replied.  
  
Dawson looked at her, surprised, and Basil raised an eyebrow. "I suppose White does not know of this relationship?"  
  
"No, and Uncle Griffon doesn't know I work for New Scotland Yard. He uh...thinks I'm at school." Alicia's tail twitched nervously.  
  
Basil frowned. "University?'  
  
Alicia shook her head. "High School, or secondary school. Whichever you prefer to call it."  
  
The detective's eyes widened and he stared at her. "I knew you were young but...."  
  
"I'm eighteen!" she replied indignantly, "And anyway, you're only twenty-three. At least biologically."  
  
Basil shook his head and turned towards the door. He knocked on it once. A young constable opened the door and frowned at Basil. The constable opened his mouth to say something, but Alicia forestalled him by saying, "He's with me, Calivin. He's uh...an expert on this sort of thing. You can go as soon as you introduce us to the Vanderbuilts."  
  
Calvin nodded and led them to the main sitting area. There, a woman sat on a couch with a handkerchief, sobbing uncontrollably. A distinguished gentlemouse stood behind her, patting her shoulder. Aunt Karen and Uncle Griffon.  
  
"Mister and Mrs. Vanderbuilt?" Calvin asked softly.  
  
Uncle Griffon looked up. His eyes widened when he saw Alicia.  
  
Calvin didn't notice and said, "This is Inspector Alicia Vole. She's in charge of this case. I'll leave you in her capable hands, sir." He nodded once to Alicia on his way out.  
  
Aunt Karen had looked up at the sound of Alicia's name, and was now embracing her in a bone crushing hug.  
  
"Oh! My dear sweet Alicia. I told Griffon that if anyone could solve this and get my baby back it would be you! After all, you do have all those journals, and you practically worshipped Mr. Basil," the older woman exclaimed tearfully, "but he didn't want to disturb you at your studies."   
  
"Which I can tell you haven't been doing. Just wait until I tell your father young lady."  
  
"That is not a priority, Mr. Vanderbuilt," Basil stated, halting Alicia's retort, "What is important is that we get your daughter back."  
  
Uncle Griffon stared at the detective. "And just who, may I ask are you?"  
  
Basil sketched a bow and said, "Basil of Baker Street my good fellow."  
  
Alicia's uncle stood there for a minute with his mouth open. Then he puffed up in outrage. "How _dare_ you pretend..."  
  
"No! How dare _you_ sir!" Basil yelled, "Just what do you get for helping Ratigan, hmm? Perhaps a share in his profits?"  
  
"H...how did you? Yes he did offer me a job. And it doesn't matter that you are here. Professor Ratigan is much stronger now, than he ever was. No one can stop him, not even you." With that, Griffon jumped out the window and took off running down the street. Alicia took off after him without thinking, ignoring Basil's and Dawson's calls.   
  
Several minutes later, she stopped. They were in the old industrial district. She watched as he entered a warehouse. Looking around, she spotted an open window on the second floor, and a rope hanging from it. Seconds later, a mouse began to climb down from it. Alicia cringed as a human walked by, and almost knocked the little one from it. Then she rushed over to beneath it.  
  
"Lisa," she called softly. The little girl looked down, and squealed happily. Alicia quickly put her finger to her lips, then held open her arms. Lisa let go of the rope and dropped into her cousin's arms.   
  
"Hey! There she is! After her!" A group of mice came running out of the warehouse, and Alicia took off running. She heard another voice, deeper, and melodious telling the thugs not to worry about it. Then she heard something she did not ever want to hear again. A large explosion sounded, and extinctively, she dropped to the ground, covering Lisa's body with her own. She felt debris landing around her, then a sharp pain in her head. She lost consciousness after that.  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Alicia woke up to find herself in strange surroundings. For a moment she couldn't remember anything. Then it all came back, and she sat up quickly. Her head spun but she continued to try and get up.  
  
"Hey now, easy does it Vole," Basil soothed, "That was quite a scare you gave us."  
  
"What about...."  
  
"She's fine. She got off better than you certainly."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No, we did not catch Ratigan or the one who cloned him. However your uncle is now behind bars."  
  
Alicia sighed, and Basil smiled. "Your aunt will be fine. She is of your blood after all."  
  
"Well, I can see this will be a good working relationship," White said from the doorway, "If he can anticipate your orders that well."  
  
"Sir?" Alicia asked.  
  
White cleared his throat. "As Ratigan is still at large, we still need Basil's help. I'm making you his supervising officer. You will be responsible for everything he does. I hope you feel better soon." With that he turned and walked out the door, past Dawson, who had just entered.  
  
"Good news Basil, the flat at lower 221b Baker Street is empty. We can move in today."  
  
Basil smiled, then looked at Alicia. "Well, Vole. It looks as though we will be seeing more of each other."  
  
Alicia nodded then grinned mischievously. "It looks like the beginning of a beautiful friendship."  
  
Basil and Dawson both groaned.  
  
The end  
  
A/N: Do you think I should make this into a series? If so e-mail me with suggestions at unicorn_76010@lycos.com .  



End file.
